Black Wolf
by TheRealRitaSkeeter
Summary: Sirius Black is described as a womaniser but it is never said what flings he had and who perhaps is the result of them. Introducing Emily Julia and Mark Sirius Black. NOTE please Rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Paternal Confrentations**

Emily Black was not happy. She was sat in the food court of the cross-chanel ferry from Calais to Dover and scowling out at the turbelent water outside the thick glass windows.

"Em, What's the matter now?" She turned her eyes blazing to her fifteen year old twin Brother.

"What would be the matter Mark?" She spat at him sarcastically, "No everything's fine. For you anyway."

Mark groaned "Em we've been over this You know why you can't go to Hogwarts this year. Professer Dumbledore said.."

"Professer Dumbledore can go to hell! If Hogwarts has some major problem with me why can't I stay at Beauxbatons?" Emily reponded the bitterness and anger seeping through.

"Emily Julia Black we've not seen our Father since we were one and I for one would actually like to be a family!" Mark said his voice raised.

"Mark we were never a family or do you not remember the circumstanses of our birth?"

Mark winced heavily at the painfully true statement.

Mark Sirius and Emily Julia Black had been born on the 8th July had been the result of a one night stand between infamous ladiesman Sirius Black and Julia Alexander, a former member of Ravenclaw house who had been two years older than the Black heir. Julia had insisted on keeping the children and her pregnancy from her family and Sirius and he had only found out the results of a drunken night in The Three Broomsticks when he had been contacted after Julia had died giving birth to the children. They had been brought up by their Father and the maruaders until Halloween 1981 when they were given to their paternal Grandmother Walburga Black who promptly dumped them on a series of Tutors and Nanny's in the Cot d'azur region of France. They had been looked after in this way up until the ages of eleven when they entered the Beauxbatons acadamy of Magic. They were both physically and mentally extrodinary. Their were both aritocratic in their looks and both possessed icey blue eyes that had a tendency to burn a hole in ones soul. They were academically gifted but they differed in how they used their intellect. Mark had followed his fathers footsteps in being a general genius with an emphasis on mischeve making. Emily on the other hand was cruelly intelligent, she possesed a razor sharp wit and tongue and had a tendency to intimedate the less adademic. She possesed a bitter and shrewish nature that was countered by her brothers natural easy going personality.

"Besides", Emily said her tone full of malice, "If we were going to be a family then why have we only been contacted now, two whole Bloody years since our beloved 'Father' escaped Azkaban? Doesn't seem to put us awfully high up his list of priorities."

"Em you don't know that." Mark said sharply, "And we should at least give him a second chance."

Emily's jaw clenched in anger and her eyes flashed a disconcerting shade of amber fury evident in her cold, bitter expression.

Mark swallowed, he hated his sister being like this he knew that she bore grudges but her bitterness over the move to England was disturbing. He knew that it wasn't entirely her fault, circumstances were against her and she blamed their Father for not being their to stop them happening.

"Come on Em we're pretty much there, We'd better get ready, we don't want to keep Remus waiting."

"No wouldn't do at all" she muttered sarcastially as she picked up her bag and grabbed the handle of her trunk. Dragging it towards the pedestiran exit of the ferry.

Remus Lupin stood on the other side of customs at dover ferry waiting for the Black twins to emerge. Albus had said that some interesting things about the two of them. Mark was apparently identical to his father in apperence and personality, Emily on the other hand was a mystery up until last year she been reported to be a quiet, intelligent girl, something had happened that had evidentally turned her into the bitter, sarcastic and cruel girl that Albus had expressed his worries about. Something that Remus knew the pain of too well. Some monster had turned the little girl that had played with Harry at Godric's hallow and had begged for rides on Padfoo' into a twisted creature that turned into a wolf at full moon.

"Uncle Remus!"

Remus looked across the crowd to see two strikingly good looking children make their way towards him. Mark was shoving his way through the crowd in eagerness to see his long-lost adoptive uncle while Emily followed behind him her features fixed in a cold unwelcoming expression. Reaching Remus Mark hugged him laughing and beaming at his Father's friend.

"It's great to see you Mark! and you Emily"

"Hello Remus, long time no see" Emily said her face evidently emplying the resentment at being abandoned by her Father's oldest friend

"Emily you know the UK law on Werewolves, I'm not allowed to look after anyone elses children" He looked at her pleading at her to drop to cool facade and forgive him.

"Funny that, due to your and my 'Father's' lack of contact I now do know the inter-national werewolf legislation off by heart for obvious reasons"

Remus and Mark both winced at this and the ice queen's eyes gleamed in cruel triumph.

"Em this isn't the place now to pour salt over old wounds, lets get you two home" Remus said trying to maintain his composure.

Mark's eyes lit up in exitement again and Emily's scowl depened at Remus brought a empty coke can out of his pocket.

"Put your finger on it now..one, two, three"

They Vanished in a flash of blue light and reappered in a small courtyard in the centre of a cul de'sac of houses.

"Right you both need to read this" Remus said pulling a scrap of parchment out of his tattered robes.

_The Head-Quarters of The Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

The momment they read it a door emerged from between No 11 and 13 and then slowly the rest of the house emerged, dark and foreboading.

"In you go" Remus said attempting to smile at Emily who's expression had the same lethal quality to it as a basalisk.

The Black siblings moved slowly into the house of their ancestors. There were cobwebs everywhere and the hall way had the same atmosphere as a crypt.

"Everyone's in the kitchen I think we're in time to get dinner, their probably discussing Harry's trial tomorrow..."

Remus hadn't thought that Emily's glare could've got any colder but it managed it. He broke off uneasily...She evidentally bore a grudge against Harry. Why he didn't know but the concequences were'nt going to be pleasent he could guarentee that now.

"In here." Remus gestered to the door in front of them.

Mark burst throught the door into the room filled with people grinning at them all. Emily gracfully stepped around her hyperactive twin into the now silent room. Her frosty gaze looked down the long table at the swarm of people sat around the long table. The hordes of redheds in well worn clothing, the man with the magical eye and half his face missing, the squat man sat examining the crested forks, the girl with bushy hair, the woman who slightly resembled her but with purple hair then at the far end of the table, the boy, messy black hair, lopsided glasses, the famous scar just visible as if to taunt her of it's existance. The wonder boy was sat in her place were she was supposed to if he hadn't messed her life up by being the bloody boy who lived. She was meant to be down there sat next the figure with long matted black hair. The figures head rose to look at her, their eyes perfectly identical copies of each other but while the mans eyes looked at her in happiness then confusion, Emily glared straight into his soul with her furious eyes. Bitterness and blame seeping out of them.

"Hello Father"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The bitten bites back**

Sirius Orion Black was never frequently rendered speechless and when he was it was usually because Remus had poked holes in his logic and confused him into silence. This was entirely different. The little girl he had left behind to kill Pettigrew was all grown up and immensly annoyed with him. She was obviusly a Black in her bone structure and hair colour with an unsettling edge of his 'dear' cousin Bellatrix about her, stadistic and slightly insane.

"Hello Emily"

Emily looked at him sizeing him up wondering whether he was worth being uprooted for.

"Emily dear?" Emily turned one of the redheads, evidently the matriach was talking to her, "Do you want to sit here?"

The Weasley woman was gestruring to a place half way down the long table next to a the girl with bushy hair, she looked around Mark was already sat next to the youngest of the redheaded boys. Emily sank into her seat, re-starting her glare down the table at the boy-who-lived-to-ruin-my-life.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Emily Julia Black, I'll assume your muggle born?"

"Yes is that a problem" Hermione said sharply

"Not at all", responded Emily, "I just like to know so I have some idea of what area of society I might consider some kind of friendship into"

"Oh right..." Hermione trailed off nevously

"I have been brought up in pureblood tradtion, Both Mark and had to memourise from the age of four every single pureblood family and their status in society."

Hermione perked up in interest, "And what would pureblood tradition govern at the momment?"

"Well", Emily said, a slightly sadistic smile coming to her lips, "Tradtion governs that my Father sit where he is now, Mark should be seated on his right, I should be on his left.."

"Where Harry is sitting?"

"Precisly" She said with a smirk,"Then you would have Dora as she's family, then probably Mrs Weasley because before marriage she was a Prewett and they're a old respectable family. Then probably the rest of the Weasley's as they're an old family, then any half blood's including Potter, then it would be you Hermione."

Hermione Granger was baffled, this was a girl of her own age, from what Sirius had been saying at dinner the previous night, who evidently loathed Harry and had an unnatural knowledge of pureblood culture. Her Brother who was talking to Ron seemed so amiable, so easy going that it was a wonder that the two of them were actually related. Fire and Ice, Hermione decided, that's what they are Fire and Ice. One so warm and one so very cold.

The rest of the meal passed silently and without issue.

"Mark, Emily how old are you?" Harry yelled down the table.

"We turned 15 on July 8th why?" Mark called back.

"Just wondering if there might be someone younger than me in our year for once."

"Bad Luck I'm older, but it doesn't matter anyway with Em."

The forementioned girl scowled and then smirked in anticipation.

"Why woulldn't it matter" Harry blundered on.

"Because Potter I'm not going to Hogwarts"

"Is Hogwarts not good enough for you or something" The youngest Weasley boy said.

"Not at all quite on the contray, apparently I'm not good enough for it."

Ron frowned trying to think of a reason why a beautiful pureblood girl with money would be unable to attend Hogwarts.

"Your not a squib are you?"

Emily's smirk got larger, she allowed herself to stare at Potter and gradually let the amber enter her eyes. Hermione as usual worked it out first.

"Your a werewolf!" she gasped

"Well done Hermione evident proof that blood does not govern brains."

Around the table people actually started to smile at Emily apart from of course Mark, Sirius, Remus and Harry, the latter who was staring at her in amazement and fear.

"Well why aren't you allowed to go to Hogwarts"

"Ministry regulation" Remus said staring down at his empty bowl

"Why did you get bitten?" Hermione asked her voice dripping with symphthy.

"Well short-term reasons, ask Mark, Long-term reasons", she paused her voice and eyes re-filling with malice, "I suggest you ask my Father and Potter. Good night everyone"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Because I can Potter**

Emily woke up early the next morning and looked around her Uncle Regulus's old room. It was decorated in green and silver with the black family crest painted above the bed. There were numerous press clippings related to Voldemort around the room and it made Emily feel slightly sick being surrounded by news about the monster who had been at least in part responsible for the mess her life was in. She walked into the ensuite and stopped in front of the mirror. She looked a mess from crying all last night.

"c'mon", she muttered to herself, "Your weak, you can't let the cracks show, it's their fault. All their fault"

Mark knocked on Emily's bedroom door, "Em it's time for breakfast!"

"Joy" she called back sarcastically, "Yeah I'm coming now" She focused at her apperence in the mirror and guided her beautiful features into a scowl.

The two of them moved down into the kitchen neither speaking, they had just reached the kitchen door when they paused listening to the voices inside.

"But why does she seem to hate me so much?" Potter said sounding immensly confused to Emily's pleasure.

"I don't know" Sirius said "It can't be anything to do with my Mother she's been dead for ten years thank merlin"

"She never had this problem with you when you were little, she got a bit stroppy with you occasionly having to share her padfoot with anyone other than mark...oh" said Remus realisation crossing his face.

"Only half right I'm afraid Remus", Emily said striding into the room, "There is however another factor in it. How long ago Potter do you think I became a werewolf?"

"Er not sure..." Harry said looking rather like rabbit stuck in the headlights.

" Emily stop it your being a bitch" Mark said pleading with his sister

Emily turned furiously towards her brother. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can not say Mark Black, may I remind you who's lose tongue got us in this situation in the first place"

Mark's face contorted in pain "Em..."

"Do not!" She yelled her eyes fully amber, "Call me Em!" Her voice suddenly turned deceptivally calm, "Right Potter for your information I was bitten on June 15th 1994, now what miraculus event also happened that night?"

"That was the night I first met Sirius wasn't it?" Harry said uncertainlly turning to the afore mentioned man for confirmation, he nodded evidentally dreading where the conversation was going.

"Yes the night Sirius Black finally cornered the pathetic bit of scum and re-met his beloved godson, his children were running madly towards the front doors of Beauxbatons being followed by a vengful werewolf" Emily said her bitterness, anger and jealously seeping out, "Yeah so you can see Potter how I might just blame your over-worshipped arse for being the reason my chances at ever succeeding in life are zero."

Harry seemed to contemplate this for a momennt and then said "Remus taught us defence two years ago..."

"Yeah and what lost him that job, Emily interuppted, "The fact that he's a werewolf, and know thanks to you're holy butt and the ministry I can't even do my owls never mind a job"

"Emily, we've said that we'll homeschool you through your owls and newts..."

"Except Remus", Emily said her eyes blazing amber and her voice constricted with anger, "What bloody use will it do, you know first hand no-one will employ a werewolf"

"Hang on a minute", Harry shouted, "What right do you have to say any of this stuff you psycopathic bitch, you've got your family, something I don't have and can never have, the best defence teacher we've ever had is offering to home school you and you'll be given wolfsbane won't you. Why are you taking your selfishness out on Sirius, Remus, Mark and I?"

"Because I can Potter because I bloody can!", She yelled back at him.

With that she grapped a piece of toast and ran out of the kitchen, not quite fast enough for them not to notice her tears.

"Well", Sirius said, when she had left, "I suppose the tears are a sign that theirs a human underneath somewhere..."

He trailed off at the doubtful look Harry was giving him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Prefects and Packing

For the next couple of days tempers ran high at grimmuald place from Emily's comment of "Thank God they let you off Potter, living with you all year would've been unbearable" and Harry's "Got out the wrong side of the bed this morning did you Emily? Pity I thought Wolfsbane would control PMS".

They reached the end of the holidays and Ron and Hermione's celebration dinner on becoming Gryfindorr prefects, Emily was sat in the middle of the table surrounded by the Weasleys. She sat in the middle of several conversations joining none instead looking down the table at her father and Potter, who were both looking extremely sullen, she could see why her father was, she wouldn't want to stuck in a house with so many bad memories 24/7 with herself either. Potter on the otherhand was a mystery.

"Oy Potter! What's got your knickers in a twist?" she called down the table.

"Nothing", Harry said scowling at her.

Emily watched him for a minute noticing his glances at Ron and Hermione.

"You're jealous aren't you? You think that you should've got prefect because you're the boy-who-lived" she said a smirk appearing on her face as his face went red.

"Why would you have been chosen Potter? How many deaths is it you've caused now? Five?" She called at him mockingly

"Emily!", Sirius warned her, she completly ignored him and continued,

"You know Potter, I can see why Dumbledore chose Ron, I mean considering the crap you've lead him into he has to be one of the most loyal people ever and I'd be willing to bet that his patronus is some kind of dog."

Ron leaned forward across the table towards her, "Look I'm flattered and everything Emily but could you please just stop it."

She arched one beautiful eyebrow at him and continued, "I can also see how useful Ron could be for the first years...I mean I'm sure that Ron would be great in advising first years who are having issues with wanting to prove themselves and..", she said shrugging her shoulders, "I can symthethise, I felt really insecure in first year, do you remember Mark?"

"Oh yeah" said Mark laughing reluctently, "All the Veela sixth years thought I was really cute and kept doing all my homework for me, Em had to put in a tonne of work to keep up she ended up exhausted by Easter."

"Then in second year they didn't think he was quite so cute, so he had to do all his own work"

Around the table people were starting to laugh.

"Mind you Em as far as I re-call you were little-miss popular in third year, all those fifth and sixth year boys asking you out."

"Oh yeah", Emily said starting to genuinly smile, "Do you remember Emile Sarcoa?"

Mark frowned, "He was the one who tried to get you drunk during breakfast wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he claimed afterwards that he's only wanted a snog, so I slapped him for spikeing my orange juice and then dragged him into the broom cupboard..."

"Yeah", interuppted Harry, "Now that we've established that Emily's a werewolf slag can we..."

Harry's words were interuppted by Mark punching him in the face and breaking his nose.

There was a stunned silence as the crack echoed around the kitchen and blood started pouring down Harry's face. Emily and Mark took one glance at each other and Mark's now bruised fist and very swiftly exited the room.

As they ran up the stairs three at a time talking very fast as they went.

"You know you didn't have to do that you know", Emily said a glimse of her past self still poking through the cold mask.

"No I didn't have to punch him", Mark said smiling at her,"But you looked so happy for once and he ruined the momment plus no one..", He added is tone gaining a steel edge,"insults a member of my family like that."

Emily stopped on the landing across from her room and hugged him tightly.

"C'mon" Mark said releasing her from his embrace, "We'd better get packed up, we'll get the first ferry out of here, your right it was a mistake to come, we'dve been better staying in Beauxbatons in the first place."

"Mark. Wait.", He turned back to face his sister,"I think actually it's good that we came, we saw our father and we know he's going to be happier with just Potter and we can go back to Orange with clear consciences."

They smiled grimly at each other and started to pack. Just as Emily was about to lock her trunk, her father's voice came ecohing around the house.

"Harry James Potter, Mark Sirius Black and Emily Julia Black. Get in this kitchen now!"

Emily paused, why was he bothering to get them downstairs? send off party?

She met Mark on the landing and headed into the kitchen with him.

Sirius was sat at the head of the table with Remus and Molly Weasley stood behind him. As Mark and Emily entered the room, Harry walked in from the pantry with his nose back to normal.

"The three of you sit down." Sirius said glaring at the three of them.

Emily and Mark glanced at each other and sat as far away from Harry as possible.

"No Harry not there sit next to Emily"

At Sirius's instructions Harry moved to sit next to Emily, she drew her elbows in trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Right", Sirius said, "It has become very clear that there are issues between the three of you, You should all be ashamed of yourselves you behavior has been immature and unfair on the rest of us. Emily and Harry, you should not be goading each other, Mark punching Harry in retaliation was definetly not appropriate, I'm putting all three of you on gardening duty, the garden is a mess and I expected it to be presentable by the 1st of september. Is that clear?"

They all nodded, Harry seemed to be in shock that Sirius was actually disiplining him rather than being his normally cool godfather.

"Good, Now get to bed, you've got long days for the next week."

Emily smiled to herself as she walked back upstairs, perhaps there was hope for her father after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark, Emily and Harry spent the last week of the summer holidays de-gnoming, weeding and generally batteling the large garden at the back of Grimmauld place.

They managed to get it down to a something that vaguly resemeled tidy with large help from Kreacher who had decided that Emily was his favourite person because she was sleeping in Regulus's room and didn't seem to like Sirius or Harry. On the contrey she now held a grudging respect for Sirius for actually starting to fufil his role as her father.

With Harry on the otherhand she had just reached a mutual aggreement to keep the contact between the two of them to a minimum. Mark had just about started to talk to Harry again after Ron had said to Harry "Mate she was out of order but what you said was putting a cat amongst the kneazles"

Sirius still had his fingures severly crossed on the morning of the 1st of September that he would go to bed with two children and a godson. After Molly Weasley had yelled at the twins for being idiots in enchanting their trunks, Emily tiptoed down the stairs dressed in a jumper and wellies over her pyjama's. As the group for Hogwarts was about to go out the door, Mark turned around. "Em what are you doing?" "I'm coming to see you off of course!" she said sounding far less bitter than she had for months. Mark smiled and hugged his sister, "Course you are and Dad is too" Emily saw her father bounding around them as a large black dog. She smiled and then to the amazement of everyone particually Harry, started to laugh in joy.

"Hello Padfoot. Long time no see" Emily said bending down to tickle his ears. Padfoot barked in happyness. Mrs Weasley just got more annoyed, "For goodness sakes hurry up all of you and Sirius", She said dropping to a whisper,"For Heavens sake act more like a dog!"

In a large group led my a now turqoise haired Tonks and Mad-eye Moody with a bowler hat covering his mismatched eyes marched briskly towards Kings Cross. At 10.55 they passed through the concelead barrier and onto platform 9 and 3/4/.

As the students began to get on the train Mark turned around to Emily.

"Em, You know your still my Sister don't you"

Emily hugged him, "Always have done always will" She sighed, "Have a good year Mark," and then added with a more serious tone, "And don't get into trouble, the ministry doesn't believe Potter and I don't want you hurt for assosiating with him."

"Relax Em, What can go wrong with Lord Voldermort on the rise?" Mark said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, if anything happens to you...or Dad. I'm going to castrate Potter."

Mark winced at the idea of a possible threat to one's manhood.

"Look I could be in a completly different house to Harry so maybe you won't need to fret your majesty."

"Yeah", Emily said with a lump building in her throut," Your an utter Hufflepuff"

Mark pretented to swat her over the head and then gave her one last hug and got on the train.

Emily stood back from the train and waved her brother off with tears starting to run down her face.

"Hey Em", Remus said, putting an arm around her, "He'll be back at christmas"

Emily sniffed,"I know, but I've never been away from him before in my entire life."

Remus smiled sympthetically at her, "c'mon back home now, we've got History of Magic to get started on."

Padfoot whined.


End file.
